Dance for me
by ankeltje
Summary: A Within Temptation fanfiction - Little ficlet inspired by the band's tweet 'Doing a dance 4 our mystery guest! this is going 2 B sooooo GOOD! wine please...' - One Shot


**Dance for me**

In. Out. In. Out.

_In_ and _Out_, those were the only words on Sharon's mind while she ran through the streets of Waddinxveen. Well, those two words combined with _"I should have brought water"_.

The sun was burning her skin and created little drops of sweat that made their way down her face. She tasted the salty drops on her lips, but it was not enough, she really needed some water right now.

In her mind she cursed Marco, it was his fault she was running through the streets for already an hour. Sharon had never suspected it to be so stressful to collaborate with other artists for their own album, but the Nightwish-singer was proving her wrong.

The deal was that he would send the part that he'd recorded on Friday, it was already Sunday and they yet had to receive his recording. She had been stressing in their studio until Robert had kicked her out and told her to go for a run, and to be honest, it worked. She could empty her mind while running, only thinking about her breath and her heartbeat, until she got thirsty.

When she finally reached her house again, she wasted no time and immediately ran to the kitchen where she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank it all at once. With another bottle she walked to the studio where she found Robert on the computer, playing some racing game.

'What are you doing?'

'Waiting for Marco's mail.' He answered without looking up.

'He still hasn't sent it? Damn it Marco!'

'Seems like running didn't calm you down, try taking a shower.'

'Do you want to join me?' Sharon smiled, not that he would see it, but still.

'No, I'm on my way to set a new high score.'

'Unbelievable.' She muttered before leaving the studio.

She already started taking her clothes off while walking to the bathroom and immediately jumped in the shower when she'd closed the door. No time for the water to warm up, she needed a cold shower. The effects of the cold water running over her body just started to take in when she heard a shout coming from the studio.

'SHARON! COME HERE, IT'S IMPORTANT!'

'I'M IN THE SHOWER!' She shouted back.

'DON'T CARE, COME HERE!' Against her will she turned off the water and started drying her body when the next shout came. 'SHARON!'

'I'M COMING!'

She tossed the towel aside, put on her underwear and pulled an old shirt of Robert over her head, no time to look for a decent outfit. Careful not to slip on her wet bare feet, she ran through the house to the studio. When she reached the small room, Robert was still behind the computer, but instead of the racing game, Marco's face was on the screen.

'He wants to apologize.' Robert said while he pulled out a chair for Sharon.

'Sorry that I'm so late, I was busy with other things.' Marco said and gave them his sweetest smile.

'Really? I had to come out of the shower for this?'

'He wanted to tell you personally.'

'Yeah, yeah. Have you sent it now?' Sharon asked, getting annoyed by her wet hair.

'No.'

'What do you mean "No"?!'

'I'll send it on one condition.'

'And what would that be?' Robert asked.

'I want Sharon to dance for me.'

'What?!' Sharon shouted while Robert tried his best not to laugh.

'Dance for me, and I'll send the file. No dance, no file.' Marco grinned while he sat back in his chair.

'Urg, fine.' Sharon mumbled and Robert's eyes grew while she stood. Was she really going to… ?

The two men watched while the singer stretched out her left arm in front of her, followed by the right one. She turned both her hands upside down, but it was only when she crossed her arms and put her hands on her shoulders, that Robert realized what she was doing.

'Okay, now send us the file.' She said when she sat back down.

'What was that supposed to be?' Marco laughed.

'You wanted me to dance, I danced the Macarena for you. Now send the damn file!'

'Okay, okay!' Marco's laughing face disappeared from the screen and half a minute later the computer beeped, letting them know they had a new mail.

Curious they listened to it, and were relieved when they heard it sounded great.

'So, does that offer for sharing a shower still stand?'

Sharon playfully slapped him on his bald head and left the studio to go looking for some real clothes.


End file.
